The aim of the proposed work is to study the relationship of metabolic regulation and organ function in vivo both under control and stressful conditions. A continued study of the turnover and oxidation of the major metabolic substrates (FFA, TG, lactate, glucose, ketone bodies) will be undertaken. The metabolic alterations that occur during experimentally produced shock will be investigated. Special attention will be paid to myocardial metabolism and alterations of substrate utilization by this tissue during experimentally produced shock. Therapeutic intervensions will be applied to modify and eventually reverse the metabolic alterations that occur during shock with the hope that eventually such reversal will result in improved survival following this condition.